Un Dulce Presente
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Decides hacer un chocolate para el chico que gustas, pero los tipos de tu escuela se lo comen como salvajes en frente de ti, todo tu esfuerzo cae al caño, no puedes evitar tener las ganas de llorar y llega el a defenderte. Pero... aun asi no puedes evitar seguir llorando por no tener su presente, asi que te caya provocando que te sonrojes por el acto. ¿Que hizo? Facil de deducir...


_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**Un Dulce Presente**_

* * *

_**Único capitulo**_

_**Única parte**_

_**Un formato verdadero de One-shot**_

* * *

_**Cursiva ya saben pensamientos de la protagonista**_

* * *

Una chica rubia, con hermosos ojos claros azulados y estatura promedio, divagaba en sus pensamientos desde que salió de su casa para ir a la escuela, el uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca debajo del chaleco escolar color marino junto a una falda tableada azulada, un saco color blanco y una bufanda azul acompañaban a su vestimenta en aquella fría mañana.

_Han pasado 10 meses desde que me transferí a la secundaria OOO que solía ser una escuela de hombres… _

De su bolsa moderna escolar saco cuidadosamente una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel de regalo de tonalidades rosadas y cursis -Me pregunto si a Marshall le gustara…

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que regale chocolates del día de san Valentín… _

_Aunque solo he dado de compromiso… y… solamente a mis amigas…_

-Estoy tan nerviosa…- La chica alcanzo a besar la caja como muestra de su nerviosismo –Es la primera vez que le voy a regalar chocolates a un chico…- El hecho de que no solamente era a un chico cualquiera al que le daría el chocolate, le coloreo sus mejillas blancas de un suave tono rosado

_Es cierto… hoy es el primer día de san Valentín que voy a pasar con Marshall como pareja…_

Las fuertes pisadas largas en el piso, comenzaban a aumentar a cada instante, Fionna no pudo evitar ignorar ese sonido con el claro pensamiento de saber que era, sus pasos tranquilos pararon en seco. Volteaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados deseando que ese día no tuviera que correr como de costumbre.

Lastima para ella… fue el ver que efectivamente tendría que correr. ¿Por qué correr en una mañana tranquila? La razón la daban aquellos estudiantes que no paraban de correr como en un maratón en dirección a ella, lo cual provocaba el sonido estruendoso de esas pisadas pesadas y largas. ¿Su meta? Era el intentar en ser el primero en tener el derecho a coquetear con ella a esas horas de la mañana.

-¡CHICAAA!- Fionna comenzaba a regresar de su shock producido por parte de que noto que esa mañana eran más que de costumbre -¡Entréganos tus chocolates- Esa frase la despertó alarmada al saber de que sus intenciones reales eran los chocolates que llevaba en la mano

-¡¿Cómo podemos dejar que Marshall sea el único en disfrutar de tal maravilloso recuerdo?!- Giro asustada preparada para apresurar el paso

-¡También podrías entregar tu cuerpo!- Esa frase la atemorizo de más haciéndola correr como si el mundo cayera en manos de personas pervertidas

-¡Devoraremos ambos!- ¿Qué es lo que piensan esos tíos? ¿En san Valentín solo se entregan chocolates no? ¿Qué clase de tipos pervertidos eran? pasmada del susto tragaba bocanadas de aire al correr, por lo menos no usaba tacones al ir a la escuela como otras chicas pero aun así le dolía la planta baja de los pies por correr rápido con zapatos escolares, sus pulmones gritaban auxilio al igual que ella -¡No quiero esto!- Abrazaba el chocolate contra su pecho para no dejar que se le cayera -¡Por favor déjenme en paz!- Ya casi llegaba a la escuela; tenía que dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina, pasar dos cuadras mas y listo llegaba -¡Estos chocolates le pertenecen a Marshall!- Gritaba desesperada al ver que lo que decía ella no hacia efecto alguno en los chicos que aun la perseguían, las piernas le estaban fallando, un pensamiento extraño broto por su mente

_P-por otra parte mi cuerpo aun no ha sido tocado por Marshall…_

Se sonrojo por tal pensamiento en esas circunstancias, una bicicleta la hizo parar en seco antes de si quiera pasar al otro lado de la banqueta para llegar a la escuela, haciendo que por pararse de repente volaran los chocolates extrañamente hacia atrás.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos mirando la caja de chocolate en el suelo, el más cercano tomo la caja empalagosa elevándola hacia el cielo -¡Esto es fantástico!- Cantaban victoria ellos pasando la caja de mano en mano -¡Vamos a comernos los chocolates!- Fionna exaltada enterándose apenas que los chocolates ya no estaban presentes en sus manos, volteo notando que los chicos estaban celebrando en medio de la calle con sus chocolates aun envueltos en la caja -¡ALTO!- estaba realmente preocupada por la muerte inevitable de su chocolate en el estomago de otro -¡DEVUELVANLO!

-¡WAAA!- Fue el grito que dieron todos al ser cegados por la brillantes del contenido encontrado al abrir la caja -¡Es demasiado… Deslumbrante!- Otros se maldecían por no poder mirarlo bien -¡No puedo mirarlo!

El que aun tenia la caja en sus manos observaba con cuidado el contenido, notando que además de las decoraciones por fuera del presente también tenía otras más dentro del pequeño paquete, el chocolate en forma de corazón tenía una sabrosa presentación y un envidiable aderezo de merengue blanco que escribía "Marshall, te ama Fionna"

Apretó el puño mientras sostenía con la otra mano la caja, sus ojos ya lloraban al no poder evitar ser lastimado por la brillantes del hermoso regalo -¡Maldito… Maldito sea Marshall!- Gritaba aun entre lagrimas realmente exageradas -¡Si este es un chocolate hecho a mano, nosotros nunca podremos perdonarlo!- Los demás se acercaron a partir el chocolate -¡COMÁMONOS TODO!

Fionna cayó de rodillas con la cara azul, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no podía evitar sentir pena por su chocolate hecho a mano, el cual ahora era devorado por muchos chicos menos el dueño de sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra…

Una persona dio un paso delante de ella, todos los chicos se encontraban amontonados en el chocolate como si fuera una piñata que ha caído derramando todos sus dulces. Esa misma persona aprovecho de que en un solo lugar se encontraban aquellas personas que provocaron el sollozo de la chica detrás de él para darles una patada tan potente que a todos los mando volando como si se tratara del equipo Rocket ante el impactrueno de Pikachu.

Fionna giro su rostro a ver quién era, encontrando a su pelinegro con esos ojos profundos determinados, de tez blanca pero ceniza, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido -¡Cielos! No hagan llorar a las novias de otras personas- Grito en son de advertencia para todos los chicos que aun intentaban conquistar a su enamorada

A pesar de que la defendió ella seguía sin calmar sus lagrimas, puesto que ahora ya no tenía el presente que le había preparado, se recriminaba a si misma por haber sido tan torpe como para soltar el chocolate.

Marshall adivinando el por qué de sus lagrimas, se acerco a ella limpiándole una de sus lágrimas para que se tranquilizara, Fionna entre lacrimosas alzo su rostro para verlo. A nadie le gusta ver a su novia llorar, menos a el, verla llorar es un sentimiento que le atacaba el corazón lastimandolo como si se tratara de pequeños golpes que causaban un dolor constante, así que aprovechando esa reacción de ella, Marshall acerco su rostro para darle un beso imprevisto a su chica, no quería verla llorar, quería verla sonreír, que se sonrojara ante el, que riera con el.

Sus finas lágrimas cayeron rozando aquellas mejillas arreboladas de ella por su sentimiento y corazón palpitante acelerado de momento. Pensaba que la odiaría, posiblemente ya no volvería con ella por no darle aquel regalo acostumbrado entre las parejas, se había molestado consigo misma por su torpeza pensando que quizás el se alejaría de ella, pero… al contrario de eso él le robo en un beso su intranquilidad.

Ese beso no duro horas, al separarse el le sonrió coquetamente -Esto sabe mucho mejor- provocando con esa frase que el rostro de ella se cociera con tonalidades rojizas. No sabía que decir ante lo inevitable de que el tomara su rostro para volverlos a juntar en un beso, donde las moléculas de hidrógeno harían falta por la profundización que el realizaba a cada instante al querer saborear sus labios, al querer unir sus sentimientos, el intentar demostrar que era suya y que así seria.

_Un beso dulce…_

Ella intentaba no alejarse de esa sensación que le provocaba ese beso, sin pensarlo se aferro a sus hombros, provocando que él la abrazara para sostenerla en sus brazos, aquel cosquilleo producido desde sus roces con el cuerpo del otro eran de otro mundo, de alguna forma ya estaban ellos de pie aun sin lograr separarse de esa unión entre ellos….

_Incluso esto es mejor que los chocolates…_

Pero… el cuerpo de ella le traiciono al hacer que tuviera que separarse de el –No… no puedo seguir…- lentamente bajaba –Mis piernas están muy débiles…- Se aferro en un abrazo a Marshall para evitar que cayera totalmente y cubriendo su rostro contra el pecho de él pronuncio –Así, que… dame lo mismo el día blanco- La expresión de ella era escondida, así que el permitiendo que los dos quedaran sentados en el asfalto pudo ver ese semblante tan suyo de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla –Siempre y cuando te guste, te regalare tantos como tú quieras- Ella rió sonrojada, si ese era el caso pediría muchos.

* * *

**_Me diran ¡¿Por que rayos siempre tiene un tema que hace llorar a la prota?! yo no tengo la menor idea se los juro D:! yo pregunte que si querian los one-shot (Fic "Directo al corazon") xD y dijeron que si bu-bu _**

**_Este one-shot junto con "I want to protect you" son one-shots del mismo manga, pero que no son incluidos en la historia, vale. _**

**_Note un nuevo one-shot xD este manga esta lleno de sorpresas créanme, así que lo are antes de hacer los especiales de los que si son incluidos en la historia (No creo tener la paciencia para escribirlos hasta navidad o san valentin xD, asi que seran sacados no se... una semana? dos? no se pero no creo que pase mas de un mes pero ni tampoco creo sacarlos en una hora)_**

**_Aqui van mis agradecimientos a los que comentaron el ultimo capitulo de ese extenso fic XD_**

**_SoyGabriel_****_The_****_Human:_ **e.e ya vistes que ya hice tu pedido en el anterior one-shot xD pero ya habia dicho desde mucho-mucho que por malo que paresca no tendra lemon... T.T gome

_**ludmilita: **_Nuevamente agradesco tu ayuda brindada en ese extenso fic QwQ

_**casis30: **_Y Finn te dara ese beso lo juro! aunque tenga que hipnotizarlo para que te lo de XD

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**_

_**DEJAS REVIEW?**_

_**SI...?**_

_**ANDA QUE SI NO ARE UN PUCHERO...**_

_**MOO... ANDA? ESCRIBE... AHI EN ESE RECUADRITO**_

_**NO TE CUESTA NADA XD**_

_**OK YA LE PARO**_

_**BONITA TARDE**_

_**NOCHE?**_

_**MAÑANA?**_

_**MADRUGADA O LO QUE SEA :9**_


End file.
